


me and my buddy went on a double date

by The_Bisexual_From_Hell



Series: baby, you turn to ashes [4]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, That's it, its cute as hell tho, the mature tag is only there because they talk about sex, they go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell
Summary: Vic, Ripley, Andy, and Sullivan go on a double date.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: baby, you turn to ashes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051307
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	me and my buddy went on a double date

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a small drabble for "wake up and start a big fire" but then it was longer than expected and I thought it deserved its own spot. 
> 
> This is linked to chapter 23 "Workplace romance" and chapter 30 "Supply closet conversations" however you don't need to read those to understand. 
> 
> Uh, Grammarly is my only beta, and English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.

“I never thought I’d get this,” Lucas whispered lovingly in her ear. 

“Get what?” Vic plays dumb, simply because she liked hearing him talk. “A sexy firefighter wife?” 

Lucas laughs, it makes her heart burst with joy. 

“I mean yes, I never thought I’d break the rules and date within the department, but you’re pretty special, I could never resist you,” Lucas brings his hands around her waist and wraps her in a hug from behind. “All of it, I never thought I’d get any of this, a great love, not after the Eva fiasco, my friendship with Sully mended, double dates, being a happy person,” 

“You deserve it, Luke, you deserve everything,” She reassures him gently. Vic knows sometimes, especially after a shift where a firefighter died or got injured, he doesn’t feel like he’s enough, like he’s worthy of this happiness when others don't have it. Those nights he cries in her arms and all she can do is offer her love and hope it’s enough. “Now, let’s go or we’re going to be late, and if there’s one thing that Sullivan hates it’s when we’re late,”

“When we were younger, if it wasn’t a work event, Sully was always late,” Lucas tells her, yearning to share everything and anything with her. “Besides, I’m sure he and Herrera won’t mind some time to themselves,”

Vic lets out a soft laugh and turns around, still wrapped in his arms she returns the hug and looks into his eyes. 

“I think if you had told me two years ago that I would be going on a double date with you, Andy and Sullivan, I would have laughed in your face,” 

“To be fair, you’re laughing in my face right now,” Lucas replies with a grin. 

“Yeah, but I’m laughing of joy, not disbelief,” Vic says before leaning in to kiss him softly. 

The drive to the diner is not a short one, there’s a reason they go there, on the outside of Seattle. They are no longer a secret but they still quite enjoy going. Turns out Victoria Hughes and Lucas Ripley are more sentimental than people give them credit for. 

**are you sure you sent the address properly? this is really far away and I think we might just get murdered horror movie style**

Her phone pings with a text from Andy 

**don’t doubt me herrera, we’ll be there in five, and if you get murdered? well that's on you**

Vic texts her back, she can sense through the text that Andy is getting anxious about the whole thing. Frankly, Vic understands why, she knows things will be awkward. Vic and Andy are friends, Lucas and Sullivan are friends, however, Andy and Vic are also about to go on a double date with their boss. 

“Herrera is getting angsty, which means Sullivan is getting angsty but in a silent moody brooding way,” Vic turns down the music so that Lucas and hear her. They both love blasting Fleetwood Mac while driving. 

“I still can’t believe you bet on them while knowing insider information, that’s cheating,” Lucas said with some indignation in his voice. 

“Stop being a baby, I let you keep the money and besides I won the first kiss bet fair and square, you’re just a sore loser,” Vic fired back, she had let him keep the money over the bet. Victoria Hughes was a generous woman. 

“Yeah, the money but—” 

“Lucas Ripley I know you were not about to object to what I did to you last night, if I remember correctly, and I do, I had you screaming my name for hours,” Vic cuts him off, she knows damn well last night had been incredibly fun for both of them, strap on nights were a special thing. 

“Oh look we’re here,” Lucas cuts the conversation off, if he thinks about last night too much, they might just get caught in the parking lot doing inappropriate things again. 

Andy and Sullivan are still in their car, clearly, they had been waiting for Vic and Lucas to arrive. 

“So, Welcome to our diner,” Vic breaks the awkward silence that settles over them as they walk toward the diner’s entrance. 

“It looks….” Andy struggles to find the word. 

“Picturesque,” Sullivan finishes for her. Vic finds it adorable. Lucas snorts. 

“That’s one way to put it,” Lucas remarks, he loves the diner, but even he has to admit it looks exactly like one might imagine a murder diner from a horror book would look like. “It’s not the best, but it’s secluded,” 

“Very good for illicit affairs,” Vic jokes. 

“Which, apparently it’s something you two need help with from what I hear,” Lucas sits down in the usual booth, the only difference is that this time Vic sits down next to him instead of in front of him. 

“We’re not that bad,” Sullivan protests. 

“You two go on dates near the station,” Vic deadpans 

“No one is going to recognize a captain and a lieutenant, and if they do we can just pretend it’s a work thing,” Andy argues 

“Right, so me walking in on you two making out at the station was nothing?” Lucas teases them, and they both have the decency to look somewhat sheepish. 

“Turnout room,” Andy fakes coughs, and Vic playfully kicks her under the table. Lucas turns bright red. 

“You had sex in my turnout room?” Sullivan sounds mildly disgusted.

“At this point, I think having sex at the station is like a rite of passage, at least we had common sense and used a room that locks,” Vic blurts out without thinking. 

“Rite of passage?” Lucas sounds mildly concerned, it might be hypocritical of him considering he had had sex at the station before, but he is still the Chief and firehouses are not places where you’re supposed to have sex. 

“Mhm, I think the only member of our shift that hasn’t had sex at the station is Miller,” Vic explains. 

“Not even with JJ?” Andy cuts in. 

“Not that I know of,” Vic replies, and she feels the awkwardness slowly melt away. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Sullivan says. 

“I second that,” Lucas replies right before Cam comes over to take their order. 

  
“I’ll have an eggy thing and a black coffee,” Vic is the last one to order, Lucas had his regular order too, Andy had gotten the eggs and bacon while Sullivan had gotten an everything bagel. 

“Eggy, eg-gy, egg-y,” Andy repeats slowly trying to figure out where she’s heard that before. 

“Isn’t that how you have Hughes saved on your phone, Luke?” Sullivan cuts in, faking innocence. 

“His nickname for you is the name of a breakfast food?” Andy asks, trying not to laugh. 

“Inside joke,” Vic and Lucas grumble in unison, which made them turn to look at each other and smile. 

“You two are disgustingly cute,” Sullivan interrupts their eye contact. 

“So we’ve been told,” Ripley says as he reaches for Vic’s hand. “What do you two call each other?” 

“I call her Andy,” 

“I call him Robert,” 

“So no mushy nicknames? Then you can’t judge,” Vic tells them smugly.

By the end of the meal, they’ve set up a second double date, to go axe throwing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will still be a Family Reunions update this weekend.
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @DXNYARYA for more station 19/Grey’s Anatomy and other wacky stuff.
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos it would make me the happiest person alive.


End file.
